


Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Two

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Helluva Boss (Web Series), Insatiable (TV 2018), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Christmas, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Wish Fulfillment, megamall where everyone lives and/or works, ufc fighter alexander volkanovski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Alexander and Co are awarded a brand new home for completing a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/IE/FT/HB has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) IE/FT/HB(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Alexander and Co are awarded a brand new home for completing a pokemon journey.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Millie M...Vivian Nixon  
> Patty Bladell...Debby Ryan  
> Coralee Higgins-Armstrong...Alyssa Milano  
> Alexander Volkanovski, Alexei Morita, Max Whitlock...Themselves  
> Natsu Dragneel...Todd Haberkorn  
> Brick Armstrong...Michael Provost  
> Bob Armstrong....Dallas Roberts  
> Donald Choi...Daniel Kang

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. At Shamouti Megamall Jari was once again in a heated argument with his stepmother. Only this time said argument ended Jari's stepmother throwing him out of the house. On Christmas Eve no less.

Jari was glad to get away from her. It seemed that her attitude towards him every time that she was in a close proximity with certain relatives. Jari didn't associate with these particular relatives and never would. But Jari's stepmother kept trying to force him into a relationship with them.

Jari was "over it" at this point. Obviously he would need to have a new home to live in.

That afternoon Jari went to two of his best friends and asked if he could stay over. Alexei told him that it was fine and offered to give him a ride. Jari tells him what happened with his stepmother during the drive over.

Alexei frowns and informs that Jari can stay for a couple of days. That would give Jari some time to figure out his next step. Alexei grabs the smaller boy's hand and tells him that everything would be okay. Jari didn't know if he believed that.

AV offered Jari a solution to his new problem upon being told about the argument.

Shamouti Housing Authority was offering multiple one bedroom houses with three months free rent and all utilities paid. Fully stocked fridge to boot.

Trainers would have to defeat the eight Representatives from the Housing Authority the day after Christmas to be eligible. Instead of the gym badges the trainer would get housing vouchers.

Jari isn't sure about going and asks Alexei and AV if they thought he should do the challenge. AV thought it was a good deal and that Jari would a "fool" not to. Alexei shrugged and said that he was willing to travel with Jari if he did.

AV added that there was no way they were traveling without him. Jari's decision was made. He couldn't fix all his problems. But the problem of having a place to lay his head at night would be solved.

Jari only had one pokemon on-hand at the time. Alakazam. Jari called Orange's Professor to send over his other five pokemon. Then he stopped by the Pokemon Center to register for the "Landlords and Tenants" challenge. Nurse Joy provided him with five Pokeballs. And an update to Jari's RotomDex.

With Alexei and AV at his side Jari's journey began.

Jari wasted no time in going to the first Gym. Jari and Max battle. Jari's Pikachu vs Max' Skrelp. Jari wins. Max hands him the first voucher. To celebrate the win Alexei suggested riding the Tower of Terror. Jari had always felt a hint of fear from that particular ride.

But the trainer agreed to go anyways and convinced Max to come too. Meanwhile one of Max' gym trainers would take care of the challenges. At AV's insistence they went on the Tower of Terror twice.

They probably would've gone a third time if not for Jari getting a call from his stepmom. Jari of course declined the call.

He didn't want time with his friends spoiled by another argument with his stepmom. Jari made sure that each of his pokemon were up to level twenty five.

Jari made it to the second Gym for a battle with Patty. Patty was eating an entire box of powdered donuts at the time. Alexei whispered to Jari that the second Representative was known for an reoccurring eating disorder. But also being a alleged serial killer.

Alexei warned Jari to watch how he spoke to her. Jari nodded and presented his challenge. Jari and Patty battle. Jari's Glaceon vs Patty's Drowzee. Jari wins and Patty tosses him the voucher.

Jari notices the powder all over Patty's mouth and tries to point it out in a way that doesn't cause offense.

Patty doesn't take any offense at all and thanks Jari for saving her from embarrassment. AV is about to voice the thought that Patty already embarrassed herself earlier. But is stopped by a kick in the shins courtesy of Jari. Jari trained his pokemon up to level thirty five before going to the next gym.

When Jari arrives at the third Gym he wastes no time in going for his next voucher. Jari and Natsu battle. Jari's Pikachu vs Natsu's Corvisquire. Jari wins. Natsu unenthusiastically tosses the voucher. Jari uses Lucario to sweep Coralee's team at the fourth Gym.

Once again Jari's stepmother calls for the fourth time. AV comments that he had to be getting annoyed by the calls. Alexei reminded Jari that she would keep calling unless he answered. But Jari wasn't ready.

Coralee noticed what was going on and questioned if Jari was avoiding his girlfriend's calls. Jari revealed that the person calling was his stepmother but didn't want to go into detail. Coralee respected Jari's wishes. Though Coralee made it clear that if Jari wanted to talk about it then she was willing to listen. The woman was old enough to be Jari's mother.

Coralee happened to have a son around Jari's age that Jari apparently reminded her of. Coralee's son was a Representative too.

"You must be hungry after that battle? Are you hungry Sweet Pea?" Coralee questioned.

Jari glances at his friends and then back to Coralee.

"Sure." Jari said.

"Have lunch with me? And my son if he can get away from his own gym. I think you two would get along." Coralee said.

Jari turns to Alexei and AV. He wanted to go but wouldn't if his friends weren't cool with going. 

"Alexei we should go if you want." Jari said.

"We're going nerd." Alexei said.

"Takes a nerd to know a nerd." Jari said. 

The gang have lunch at Weiner Taco with Coralee and Coralee's son. Brick hit it off with Jari and AV. Alexei took a little longer to warm up to the son. Jari assured Brick that Alexei's "wall" wasn't personal.

Alexei was someone who could be guarded at times around new people coming into their lives. After lunch Brick and Jari agreed to have their battle later.

Jari opted to train his pokemon up to level sixty. A trio of Team Rocket grunts suddenly appeared when Jari's pokemon were given a break. Team Rocket insisted that Jari hand them over. Instead the trainer sicced his newly acquired Jirachi on them.

The attack left all three grunts unconscious. Long enough for Officer Jenny to finally show up and arrest them.

Jari went to the fifth Gym. Jari and Brick battle. Jari's Lucario vs Brick's Litwick. Jari wins. Brick smirks as he hands him the voucher. Jari felt one step closer. One step closer to winning the challenge. Jari battles and defeats Millie at the sixth Gym.

Millie wonders if Jari has met Patty yet. Jari nods. Millie remarks about Patty being a serial killer. Alexei reminds the Representative that those were just "rumors." Millie insists Patty being a serial killer is the truth. But they should talk to Brick about them.

As it turns out Brick was Patty's ex. Jari replies that Patty was kind of creepy but he didn't get serial killer vibes from her.

Millie presents Jari with the voucher. AV inquires if Jari is going to ask Brick about the Patty rumors. Jari had no plans in doing so. Not just yet anyways.

Jari felt that his friendship with Brick was too "new" for that kind of information. AV informed that the next Representative's gym was located in a bee and wasp yard. Jari had never been a big fan of either. He didn't want to get stung.

Luckily Alexei came up with the idea to buy some insect repellent at the PokeMart.

With the area being sprayed as they walked, Jari walked to the seventh Gym. The Representative had on a protective suit while tending to one of the hives. Jari couldn't help but notice that his face seemed familiar. The man introduced himself as Brick's father.

Coralee had been divorced from Brick's father years prior to this. The man had no relationship with his ex-wife or son since then. Jari and Brick's father battle. Jari's Pikachu vs the father's Tyrunt. Jari wins. Brick's father congratulates him and tosses over the voucher.

Alexei suggests asking the man about Patty. Brick wouldn't be hearing it anytime soon since the father and son didn't speak. Jari took Alexei's suggestion with hesitance. The subject of Patty proved to be a sore wound for Brick's father to speak about.

In fact the man went back to the bee yard just to get away from them. Their travels continued. Jari raised his pokemon up ten levels before going for his final voucher.

Later the trainer felt ready and makes his way to the eighth and final Gym. Jari and the eighth Representative battle. Jari's Pikachu vs Donald's Chikorita. Jari wins. Donald presents him with the final voucher. Donald explains that the only thing Jari had left to do was to hand over his vouchers to the Shamouti Housing Authority. The trainer would then receive house keys and the needed paperwork for his new home. 

Jari exited the Shamouti Housing Authority with the items Donald mentioned. On Christmas morning Jari was able to spend it in his new home. Alexei and AV came for brief visit. But they didn't stay long since they had to return to their families.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
